the_ruler_of_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Bi-Kwang
Appearance Personality = In the beginning of the series, Cheon Ma Sin Gun said that Han Bi-Kwang does not like to fight, which is made evident when he would run away from them, probably due to his fear of dying. As the series progresses, and as he gets stronger, instead of running away he wants to fight and probably does so to prove his worth to Dam Hwa-Rin, his love interest. Relationships Dam Hwa-Rin She accompanies him throughout the majority of the story and is Han Bi-Kwang's love interest. It is clear throughout the story that the two characters grow close which eventually leads to them having feelings for each other. Eventually they sleep together. She is also the one who teaches him the basics of the Jang Baek Style. Cheon Ma Sin Gun Han Bi-Kwang is Cheon Ma Sin Gun's 6th disciple. Although Han Bi-Kwang is his disciple he tends to journey off on his own and learn techniques from other masters. Bek Li-Sau Han Bi-Kwang learns hand to hand combat from him. He seems to care a great deal about him since he seemed very angry and upset when he learned that his master was murdered. History Little is know of Bi-Kwang's history before he meets Cheon Ma Si Gun and Sword Emperor (two of the five great warriors) during their fight.His father trained him to use body alleviation technique when he was very young. This is the only martial arts technique he was taught, and the few glimpses we've seen from his past seem to suggest that his father never wanted him to become a fighter. This is supported by Bi-Kwang's preference to always run as opposed to fight. This changes when he meets the two great warriors. The identity of his father is shrouded in mystery for most of the time in the Manhua. The Murim elders recognise his similarity to "Sword Demon", and Sinji warriors talk about how his body alleviating technique is like "His/Him", perhaps referring to the current head of Sinji. We have even less information about his mother, but it seems at least part of Bi-Kwang's history may be discovered in Sinji. The current head of Sinji had a son and wife he left in Murim. Whether it was indeed Bi-Kwang is far from clear, there are still many hidden players and historical facts yet to be revealed. Abilities & Affiliations He has the unique ability to replicate any technique he has seen once and is able to master them in a day, which can take normal people months maybe even years. Although he is technically from the black force he has mastered techniques from the black, white and neutral forces. He has also learned techniques from the Sword Demon, who currently resides in Sinji. Black Force Cheon Ma: Since he is a disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun he has learned and mastered many techniques from him. This is one of the more frequent styles he uses. White Force Jang Baek: He learns this style by copying it from a martial arts book given to him by Geum Hwang, the Sword Emperor. He then goes on to learn the basics of the Jang Baek style from the Sword Emperor's grand daughter, Dam Hwa-Rin. This is one of the more freqent style he uses. Illusion Sword: This style he learned from fighting Song Mu's guild leader, Yu Won-Chan. Keksusinchon: Bek Li-Sau, the master of this style, decided it was time to pass on all of his techniques and made the decision that Han Bi-Kwang was the correct person to pass it on too. Neutral Force North Sea Ice Castle: He picked up on this style by watching and copying the owner of the North Sea Ice Castle, Dan Wu-Hyeon. Sinji The body alleviation technique is the technique that he is mostly noted for. It allows him to move faster than top tier characters such as, the Five Great Warriors. It was apparently taught to him by his father, who is known by people as the Sword Demon. So far there has been only a few characters that have come close to his speed. Weapons Flame Dragon Blade The Flame Dragon Blade is one of the Eight Sacred Treasures that originated from Sinji. The blade was given to him by Cheon Ma Sin Gun with the idea that he would become his successor. At first he had no control over the blade and would sometimes lose conciousness whenever the blade took over. By finally mastering the blade and fully awaken it, he was able to tap into power that far surpasses what he could have done in the past without his blade. By using the blade he is able to control flames that is said to come from hell that usually takes the form of a dragon. The blade has chosen Han Bi-Kwang as its master, so because of that it does not allow anyone other than him to use the blade, and if someone else tries the use it as a weapon, it releases flames that harms the user.